


An evil name should be like Lex, or Voldemort, or…

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An evil name should be like Lex, or Voldemort, or…

**An evil name should be like Lex, or Voldemort, or…**

"I've got it: _The Thrice-icle_!" announced Warren dramatically.

"…like bicycle?"

"Like _icicle_."

Andrew considered it. "No, that'd only work if we had super ice powers, or something."

"Well, once the freeze ray's working…"

"Nah."

"Fine."

"Whatever. Hey, what about _Trinity_?" suggested Jonathan.

Warren rolled his eyes. "You can't name _everything_ after the Matrix, you know."

"I was thinking more of the whole three-in-one Trinity. You know, from the Bible?"

"Oh, 'cause _that's_ original," Andrew pointed out.

Jonathan looked defiant. "Okay, then what's your idea?"

"How about _The Threesome_?"

A short pause.

Followed by a longer pause.

"Dude."

"No. Just… no."


End file.
